Aisha's Journey!
by DescendingSnow
Summary: "It's not my fault I got teleported to that room. I didn't even know how it happened!"


"Everyone, jump!" The shockwave narrowly missed its target as Elsword swept in. He winced as he remembered a memory.

" _Geez, you know we jump whenever it just stays put, right?" Aisha stuck her tongue out as she jumped to destroy the barrier. Elsword clicked his tongue as he ate another yggdrasil leaf._

" _How would I know that?!" He followed after Aisha, destroying the barrier as Rena and Raven destroyed the other. They landed back down as Aisha grabbed his hand, pulling him back at the platform._

" _That's why I'm telling you right now!" He saw another ice wall form just below them._

" _O - oh, thanks." Aisha grinned as they assaulted the nasods, quickly finishing them off._

" _Hehe, praise the great Aisha." She chased after him, standing in front. Elsword twitched before turning away._

"… _grapehead." Aisha silently fumed._

" _What did you say?!" She shout as Rena stalked behind them._

" _Shut it, you two!"_

He gritted his teeth and shouted. "You bastard, eat this!" Copies of his sword emerged from behind him as he rushed forward. He gasped as Scar turned to him and sent him flying.

Add quickly held his hand before he fell towards the chasm. He was dangling at the end. Add pulled him up as the others distracted the commander.

"Tch, be more careful. Let's go." Add joined the fray as Elsword stood there, gripping his head. Everything was serving as a remainder for his mistake. He clenched his sword tight as rage coursed through his mind.

" _Waaaah!" They were falling from the airship. From the sky. Aisha's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to reach the others._

" _Rena, Elsword, grab my hand!" She held them out as Rena grabbed it._

" _What will that do?!" Elsword shouted only to be pulled closer by Rena with a vicious expression._

" _Just do it!" As Elsword held her hand, all of them started to levitate just a few feet from the ground._

" _That was close." Aisha sighed in relief as she collapsed down. "That drained me far too fast!"_

" _We're lucky you're here." Rena said as she sat at a nearby stump. Aisha looked at Elsword, waiting. Elsword blushed and looked away._

" _Thanks…" He muttered softly. Aisha grinned. "You're welcome."_

Scar was starting to summon a vortex. He rushed forward as the others backed away. Not one of them were able to stop him.

"Elsword!" Rena cried out. Her worry was unfounded, however as he threw a sword and summoned a vortex of its own copies surrounding it, effectively stopping the demon general from continuing. The others watched as he attacked with renewed vigor.

"What happened to him?" Raven asked with wide eyes filled with awe. The general was unable to attack from the constant onslaught that Elsword caused. Elsword's mind was filled with fury at the reminder of his powerlessness. Back when Aisha disappeared.

" _Where's Aisha?" They looked around, not noticing the purple-haired mage around them. Elsword frowned._

" _Didn't we say we'll meet here at noon?" Aisha was almost never late._

" _Maybe she was ambushed by the demons?" Eve calmly suggested as he was filled with worry._

" _Let's go look for her. If she was, it would be best for us to find her fast." Raven told them and just as fast, Elsword ran ahead. He vaguely remembered Aisha telling them that she'll be searching for moonstones at the chapel._

The grief he felt when he saw her lifeless body.

" _AISHA!"_

How she hung limply as he tried to wake her up.

" _Nononono, please, please...wake up. You're just joking, right? You're not dead, right?!"_

Both Raven and Eve told him she was still alive. Even Rena said that the spirit of her life has still not ended, whatever that was.

" _She's not dead."_

" _She has a pulse and her breathing is weak but alive."_

" _Also, the spirits in her body is still inside her."_

They had to leave her. Back with Allegro. She wouldn't want herself to hold them back. With heavy hearts, they left her in his care.

He gripped his sword tighter as he jumped up to summon more swords. Scar easily intercepted this and smashed him down before he was able to complete the circle.

"Gah!" His body was in pain and he couldn't move. Scar raised his sword. The others wouldn't reach him in time. He looked at his eyes in defiance. 'I won't look away' He firmly thought and just as the sword swung down, a familiar voice echoed in the field.

"ELSWORD!" He glanced sideways only to see her, teleport in front of him. Aisha, his mind supplied before emotions erupted in him. 'It was her, her. She was here!' Relief filled him as he saw her determined expression. She raised her staff just in time to deflect the attack. Aisha gripped his hand and teleported the both of them to a safe distance.

"A – Aisha" He stuttered, looking at her back. She was here. She was finally here! "Aisha - !" She looked back at him and grinned.

"I'll show you guys something cool." Before she teleported back at Scar. The others walked closer at him.

"Who is she?" Ara asked in awe as she saw her fight Scar with unbelievable ease. At first, she was simply running around before adding her attacks at every opening that the general made. Scar was being pushed by a single person when they couldn't as a group. Rena had tears in her eyes.

"She's back…" She whispered as Raven hid her face. He smiled. "She is."

"Who…?" Chung asked, confused. Eve showed a smile. One of her rare smiles.

"She is Aisha. Our friend." I stood back up, smirking.

"Hey, grapehead, when are you going to finish it!" I shout happily. She was back! She grinned.

"Be patient, Elsword!" She backed up, maintaining a safe distance as she threw a orb up in the air. It broke into a shower of light as she suddenly spread her arms wide. Her whole body levitating in the air.

* * *

A barrier emerged itself with elements of light as it surrounded the demon general. The demon general froze. Add's eyes widened as his dynamos struggled to explain what was happening. She slammed the staff down, summoning lines of light that cut through the barrier. She raised her hands up high as explosions emerged from the light, destroying the barrier completely.

The demon general fell on his knees, "This…isn't over yet!" and dissolved into nothing. Aisha stuck her tongue out.

"Of course, it is!" Suddenly, Aisha was tackled down by Rena.

"R – rena!" She sputtered as Rena sobbed freely behind her.

"Aisha…" Raven sighed and pulled her away. Rena was still crying.

"Raven…" Aisha looked at him. Raven softly smiled and patted her head. "Welcome back."

"Raven." Tears welled in her eyes before Elsword lightly bonked her head with the flat of his sword. Although relief and happiness flooded his mind earlier, anger easily washed them away. She turned to him, angry at his usual antics.

"Hey -" Her eyes widened and paused. He looked downright furious - scratch that. He was absolutely livid. They haven't seen him this angry, hell even Aisha haven't. That left her confused. Just earlier he was cheering for her.

"You idiot." He grit his teeth. Aisha winced. "Did you know how much we were worried?! We just found your body in the chapel **lifeless**." She gulped nervously.

"Uh…I'm sorry? I found a weird stone and it just suddenly -" Elsword wrapped her in a tight hug, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"Idiot…don't ever do that again." He whispered. Aisha relaxed. "Welcome back, Aisha…" She closed her eyes, reciprocating the hug.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **A/N: This will be a two-shot, I think. Depends. This idea was sitting for far too long in my opinion. The second idea of this being a prologue was too tempting.**

 **...**

 **Yay for Transform!**


End file.
